


Avoidance

by RyanTruexJr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTruexJr/pseuds/RyanTruexJr
Summary: Arya accuses Gendry of avoiding her





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time posting here! This is my first time writing GoT fan fic, as I used to write NASCAR fan fiction! Be gentle with me!

Walking through a near empty forge, Arya was on a mission. Well, two missions to be exact. Both of which regarded the young blacksmith. Genry was avoiding her: eating late or early, depending on when she was in the hall; leaving the forge every time he saw her enter. Quite tired of it, Arya had Ser Davos keep an eye on him, telling her when was alone in the forge. When Arya reached his work station, she saw it. He made what she asked for. It was perfect. She held it in her hands, twirling it around.  
"Are you satisfied, my lady?" He asked, making Arya turn around quickly.  
"Very much so. Thank you." He curtly nodded his head before returning to the blade he had been working on. "You have been avoiding me?" She asked, watching as he didn't turn around to look at her.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Arya rolled her eyes.  
"Don't lie. I know you've been avoiding. Eating in the hall long after everyone else. Taking your plates here when you see me walk in. Leaving the forge..."  
"Fine, I have been avoiding you."  
"Why?" She questioned, hopping up to sit on top of his work bench. Gendry turned to respond, but didn't. Instead, he watched as Arya swung her legs back and forth. "Gendry..."  
"I dont know how to feel when it comes to you, m'lady."  
"Don't call me that." She said in a soft voice.  
"Arry..."  
"You know me, Gendry. I'm just the same girl I was..."  
"But you're not. You're a lady. A Lady of Winterfell to be exact. I'm a bastard. Bastards don't get the high born. Not in this world."  
"I know how I feel about you. What I have always felt about you." Gendry sighed.  
"Arya...I..." Gendry sighed.  
"Arent I the same girl you met all those years ago?"  
"That's the problem. You're not. You're not the same person I met all those years ago in King's Landing." Gendry said, picking at his fingers. "I'm glad you're not. But..."  
"Tell me how you want to feel." She said, hopping off the table. Arya closed the distance between them, taking his hand in hers. He looked down at her, not sure what to say. "I don't care that I'm a high born and you're a bastard. I fell for you a long time ago. When you left, I thought I'd never see you again. I buried those feelings and kept going, still thinking of you when I could. Hoping and praying that you were..." Gendry cut her off with a kiss.  
It wasn't what she had expected, it was much more. Arya didn't think his lips would be as soft as they were, slowly moving across her own. His hand tangled into her dark hair as he pulled her as close as possible. Gendry wrapped his other arm around her waist lifting her up back onto his work bench. Without breaking their kiss, Gendry spread Arya's legs, stepping in between them. Arya pressed against Gendry, deepening their kiss even more. Arya felt the warmth between her thighs, pulling Gendry as close as possible to keep it there. He slid her to the very edge of the work bench, squeezing her thigh until he was sure it hurt. Without thinking, Arya reached in between the two of them, finding the ties to his pants. She had never done this before and it was obvious that he had. Arya twirled the leather tie around her finger before pulling, never breaking her kiss with Gendry.  
"Arry..." Arya looked up to look at him. "If I don't stop now, I'm not going to."  
"Good. I don't want you to stop." Arya kicked off her boots,sending them skidding across the shop floor. Gendry quickly helps her out of her pants, his hands sliding down her surprisingly soft skin. She squirmed against this rough hands, loving the feel of them against her skin. Arya hooked her leg around his waist, pulling him back to her. She finished unlacing his trousers, impatiently pulling them off his hips. Gendry pulled her close. He gave her a look, Arya simply nodding her head. She only want this with him. When she finally felt him inside her, Arya let out a gasp. Her breathing hitched as Gendry kept bring them closer to each other. Sansa had told Arya about her times with Ramsey, scaring Arya slightly, bit none of that mattered. Arya wasn't Sansa and Gendry wasn't Ramsey. She did, however, feel a slight sadness for her sister as she would never experience what Arya was experiencing. Gendry was gentle, making sure Arya wasn't in pain. Arya wrapped an arm around Gendrys neck, while the other was firmly around his waist. Gendry gripped the table, his knuckles white as his breathing became short and heavy.  
"Arya..." Gendry whispered, holding her tight. Out of nowhere, Arya felt something she had never felt before. Arya let out a sharp breath and what she hoped was his name before she came crashing down. Neither of them moved, not exactly sure what to do.  
"Well...this is unexpected." The pair quickly pulled apart, coming face-to-face with Ser Davos.  
"Ser Davos! I..." Gendry barely mustered out, trying to tie his pants.  
"No need to explain, boy. I just...it seems like the imp owes me some gold now." Arya clamped her mouth shut with her hand, a little giggle escaping before she could. "We will see you two in the morning...for breakfast." Ser Davos left without another word. Arya finally let out a laugh, getting a look from Gendry.  
"What?"  
"I am for sure dead now." Arya just smiled, Gendry immediately relaxing. "Um..." Arya hopped off the table, grabbing her pants. "I really should finish this work." Arya grabbed his hand.  
"It can wait till morning."


End file.
